What I Want
by driver picks the music
Summary: Repost Two-shot Everything happened up until Tommy and Jude got together in season three, other than that, it's AU. biased on the Sugarland song 'Want To' It's a Jommy Please R&R Disclamer on profile page
1. What I Want

He told her he had a surprise for her.

They had just gotten done with her fifth album and Darius had given them both a vacation, so they went to stay at his beach house in Florida, she had never been to it before and now here she was with a blindfold on.

He was leading her somewhere, she could feel the sand under her feet and knew they were out on the beach, but she just didn't know where they were going.

Things were strange with them, they were best friends, but nothing more, even though they both had strong feeling for each other, it had never happened, and she just didn't know why.

Maybe it was because they were both afraid of the change that would take place if they did become something more.

At least she is, that's why she never made that jump.

They stopped now and he took off the blindfold, and she saw a beautiful boat in the water.

She looked over at Tommy, she was a little confused, because she didn't know he had a boat. He smiled and shrugged "I know what you're thinking, but it's not mine, it's my dads, he said I could use it whenever, said I'd get more use out of it then him anyway."

Jude smiled again and looked back at the boat "Well it is a beauty, so are we going to go out on it?"

Tommy couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face "Yeah we are, but there's not reason to hurry, we've got all night to make it float."

Jude smiled again and grabbed his hand "Well come on, I want to see it close up." He laughed again and let her drag him over to it. When she stepped up into it, she saw he had packed a picnic and also brought a couple of blankets.

So they hung out for awhile, eating lunch and talking. Tommy told her about how he had dreamed of going to college someday, and getting a degree in business, and opening his own label.

He asked Jude about some of her dreams, but she just laughed "You already know all of my dreams" she told him, then he saw her shiver and handed her one of his sweatshirts that he had brought along.

When she raised her arms over her head to put it on, he saw the ring he had given her hanging around her neck, and he thought back to when he had first given it to her.

**flashback**

She was nervous, it was almost time for the awards to start and she was being nominated for album of the year.

Tommy saw how nervous she was and took of the ring on his index finger and handed it to her.

She looked at him, confused wondering why he would give her his ring "What's this for?" she had asked him.

He smiled "Luck, my dad gave me that a long time ago, when I was about to go to my first award show and was nervous, he told me it was lucky, and I want you to have it now."

She smiled and put it on the chain around her neck since it was to big for her finger. "Thank you Tommy." she had told him, and then had given him a hug.

**end of flashback**

One day, not long ago, she told him she hasn't taken it off since then, because it makes her feel lucky to have it on.

Now he watched as the setting sun made it sparkle.

Jude looked over and saw him watching her, and smiled. "What is it?" Tommy just smiled and shook his head. "Nothing, I was just thinking about when I gave you that ring." Jude put her hand around it and smiled, then closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened them, she smiled at him again.

Tommy watched her with a smile of his own "What are you doing?" he asked. She looked down at the ring. "Making a wish, what you didn't know you could do that?" he chuckled and shook his head. "No I didn't know that, what did you wish for?" she shook her head. "I can't tell you that, then it won't come true."

He just chuckled and looked back out at the water, and she thought about her wish.

She had wished that he would stop being so confusing all the time, and just let her know what he wanted from her.

She knew what she wanted, she wanted him, but she also wanted everything to stay the same, she didn't want them to be together and it change everything for everyone.

But as she sat and watched him, she knew it didn't matter if things did change, because they would only change for the better.

The only thought in her mind right now was "Screw it, I want him, and I'm gonna let him know it." She reached her hand out and touched his arm, and he looked over at her and smiled. "What is it Jude, you look pretty serious."

She took a deep breath. "I'm twenty-two years old right?" Tommy chuckled. "Yeah, and I'm twenty-nine, where ya going with this?"

She smiled as she continued "So we're both adults, and we can do what we want now, and what I want, is to know what you want?" Tommy looked confused. "What do you mean, what I want?"

Jude sighed and looked out at the water, then looked back at him. "OK here's the thing, I'm just going to say it, flat out. I want you, and I know you want me, so what are we going to do about it? Are we just going to sit here and stay friends, or are we going to jump in and take a chance?"

Tommy had a shocked look on his face from the blunt way she said it, but she wasn't done. "If you don't want to do anything, then we won't, we'll just keep everything the same and nothing will change, but only if that's what you want. I'll give you some time to think about it."

and with that, she walked off the boat and back to the house.


	2. I Want You

Tommy was still sitting on the boat, it's been about a half hour since she walk inside, and he still hasn't moved.

Finely he got up and picked up their stuff, and walked to the house.

When he walked inside he saw Jude in the living room.

He walked over to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by his lips.

Jude pulled back and looked at him, and he smiled back at her, then she lead him over to the stairs, and pulled him up with her.

They spent the night together for the first time that night, then the next night.

They spent their last two day there, together in the house, just being together and enjoy each other before they had to go back.

They were on the plain now, on their way back home, and Jude looked over to see that Tommy was asleep.

She sighed and leaned her head back, thinking that nothing was really different. Yeah they spent the night together, but they never really talked about how it was going to be when they got home.

But Jude knew that, even if nothing changed, she would never regret what they did in Florida.

As she was sitting there, and idea for a song popped into her head, so she quickly got out her journal and wrote it down.

She reread it and smiled, thinking that she could make the music for it when she got home, she already had an idea for it, and knew just what to do. Then she would record it for Tommy.

------

They got home late that night, and Jude went right to work on the music for her song.

The next day she went into the studio and told Kwest she had something she needed to record, so he set it up and she got into the booth.

When she was done, she walked out of the booth and looked at Kwest. "So, how was it?" Kwest thought about it, and then smiled as he nodded his head. "It was great Jude, I loved it."

Jude smiled. "Thanks Kwest, do you ahh know where Tommy is?"

Kwest smiled again. "Yeah, he's in studio B, he was mixing a song, but I'm sure he could take a break."

Then he popped out a CD and handed it to her. "Here, I think this is what you want right?"

Jude smiled and thanked Kwest, then headed for studio B.

When she got there, she walked in and over to Tommy.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, what's up?"

Jude handed him the CD in her hand. "I want you to listen to this, but wait until I leave ok?"

Tommy looked confused. "Ok, but why?"

Jude just shook her head. "You'll see, I'm gonna go now, hopefully I'll see you later."

Tommy watched her walk out, the he looked down at the CD in his hand, it didn't have any writing on it, so he didn't know what was on it, but he put it in to listen like he said he would.

He smiled when he heard her start to sing, but listened closely to the words, he always did with Judes songs, because each one always meant something to her.

When it got to the end, he smiled at the last line of the song.

"I want you" That what she had told him that day on the boat.

He listened to it again, listening even more closely then before.

_........................................................................................._

_(want to, by sugarland)_

_i packed a cooler and a change of clothes_

_let's jump in, see how far it goes_

_you got my heart and your daddys boat_

_we got all night to make it float_

_we could sit on the shore_

_we could just be friends_

_or we could jump in_

_chorus_

_the whole world could change in a minute_

_just one kiss could stop it spinnin'_

_we could think it through_

_but i don't want to, if you don't want to_

_or we could keep things just the same_

_leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose_

_but i don't want to, if you don't want to_

_i've got your ring around my neck_

_and a couple of nights i don't regret_

_you've got a dream of a degree_

_and i shirt that smells like me_

_yeah, we both got dreams we could chase alone_

_or we could make our own_

_chorus_

_the whole world could change in a minute_

_just one kiss could stop it spinnin'_

_we could think this through_

_but i don't want to, if you don't want to_

_or we could keep things just the same_

_leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose_

_but i don't want to, if you don't want to_

_never wast another day_

_wondering what you threw away_

_holding me, holding you_

_i don't want to, if you don't want to_

_we could keep things just the same_

_leave here the way we came with nothing to lose_

_but i don't want to, if you don't want to_

_but i want you_

_..........................................................................................._

After the song was over, he got up and grabbed his jacket as he ran from the studio and out the doors to his car.

But he didn't make it there, because as he opened the doors, he saw her, sitting on a bench outside the doors, and he stopped and walked over to her.

He looked her in the eyes and smiled. "I want you to, and I don't want things to be the same, I want to jump in, I want to do this, with you."

Jude smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

He smiled also and wrapped his arms around her.

They stood on the sidewalk and kissed, neither one noticing the people walking by them, neither one caring.

All they cared about at that moment, was each other, and knowing that they both wanted the same thing, each other.


End file.
